wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Courts/Circuit/9
Judgeship Home]] like Jesus, My Ghost Will come back again as a Nutty Ninth Circuit judge and confirm Harriet Miers P.S. Ronald Reagan is getting on my nerves, His ghost i'm sure is bothering you I'll send another postcard from hell after the 2006 midterm elections That is all for now, Amen ]] The U.S. Court of Appeals for the Ninth Circuit is a federal court with appellate jurisdiction over the district courts and territorial courts listed above. Headquartered in Liberal Heaven, San Francisco, the Ninth Circuit is by far the largest of the thirteen courts of appeals, with 28 active judgeships.(See: Activist judges) The Ninth Circuit or the "Nutty Ninth" is home to the Blame America Firster Crowd judges.They hate our freedoms and they love antiwar protestors. The Ninth Circuit secretly hates America and is trying every day to destroy America's moral fiber. The Nutty Ninth hates Jesus and the bible. They support affirmative action, flag burning and gay marriage. They also support Cindy Sheehan and her lesbian feminazi troop's agenda to destroy America's moral fiber. The Ninth Circuit even have gay judges who play poker when there isn't any cases on the docket. The Ninth Circuit doesn't support our Greatest President Ever, George W. Bush, The Nutty Ninth will burn in hell. They never rule in King George W. Bush's favor. Our Greatest President Ever, George W. Bush vows to put bears on that circuit's bench the first chance he gets. The bears will take over and run wild on the Ninth Circuit one day , it's truthiness in that statement. Members Districts Alaska * Alaska District Arizona * Arizona District California * California Central District * California Eastern District * California Northern District * California Southern District Guam * Guam District Hawaii * Hawaii District Idaho * Idaho District Montana * Montana District Nevada * Nevada District Northern Mariana Islands * Northern Mariana Islands District Oregon * Oregon District Washington * Washington Eastern District * Washington Western District Chief Judge * Mary M. Schroeder Circuit Judges * Harry Pregerson * Stephen Reinhardt * Alex Kozinski * Diarmuid F. O'Scannlain * Pamela Ann Rymer * Andrew J. Kleinfeld * Michael Daly Hawkins * Sidney R. Thomas * Barry G. Silverman * Susan P. Graber * M. Margaret McKeown * Kim McLane Wardlaw * William A. Fletcher * Raymond C. Fisher * Ronald M. Gould * Richard A. Paez * Marsha S. Berzon * Richard C. Tallman * Johnnie B. Rawlinson * Richard R. Clifton * Jay S. Bybee * Consuelo M. Callahan * Carlos T. Bea * Milan D. Smith, Jr. * Sandra S. Ikuta Senior Judges * James R. Browning * Alfred T. Goodwin * J. Clifford Wallace * Joseph T. Sneed * Procter Hug, Jr. * Otto R. Skopil * Betty Binns Fletcher * Jerome Farris * Arthur L. Alarcon * Warren J. Ferguson * Dorothy W. Nelson * William C. Canby, Jr. * Robert Boochever * Robert R. Beezer * Cynthia Holcomb Hall * Melvin Brunetti * John T. Noonan, Jr. * David R. Thompson * Edward Leavy * Stephen Trott * Ferdinand F. Fernandez * Thomas G. Nelson * A. Wallace Tashima See Also * Activist judges * The Supreme Court * The Bill of Rights * Congress * The United States Constitution * moral fiber * Family Values